Existence
by Ghetto Reject Rebel Jedi Girls
Summary: Kelcie Ramanthel, a young rebel, strives for freedom from her royal family and the Empire, who seek to destroy her. Take place before and during Episodes VI, V, and IV. Prequel to Unlocking Secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Existence**

* * *

_Chapter 1:_

_Existence_

_Miss VanDaufer_

* * *

The morning came chasing up Kelcie Ramanthel's bedpost with the wind on the planet of Amiheir. She opened her eyes and looked longingly out at the miles of wilderness that surrounded the Castle. But, she was a Princess, and Princess's didn't spend all day traipsing around the countryside. She crawled out of bed and glanced at the chronometer on the wall. She had fifteen minutes until she had to meet the rest of her family downstairs for breakfast. 

At fifteen, Kelcie was the youngest in a family of four. There was her father, King Rishard Ramanthel, her eldest sister, Rebekka Ramanthel, eighteen, and Mariel Ramanthel, her middle sister, seventeen. Kelcie slipped on a morning gown and looked at herself in the mirror. She wishes she could be pretty like her sisters. Her hair was a dull, dirty blond. It was neither straight nor curly, but wavy. Her skin wasn't pale and beautiful, but tanned from days out in the sun. Her eyes was a odd blue-gray color. She was only 5' tall and thin. She wasn't the alluring beauty like Rebekka, or the smart, diplomatic one like Mariel. Just independent, outspoken, ugly, Kelcie. She decided to leave her hair down, and slipped on an old pair of slippers. She grabbed her signet ring and exited her chambers.  
Unlike her sisters, she had no use for a lady's maid. She could make her own decisions about what and what not to wear. Her birthday was next week, and she hoped her father remembered. It was her sixteenth birthday, and sixteenth birthdays were special. Rishard, Mariel, and Rebekka were already in the dining room when Kelcie entered. Rebekka was first to speak. Dressed in a forest green gown, she looked out of place at the simple breakfast table. Rebekka glared at Kelcie.

"Why are you wearing that old thing?" Rebekka snapped.

"Kelcie, you're late." Rishard said coldly. "Have a seat, and don't keep up waiting again!"

Kelcie obliged and took a seat, but glared back at Rebekka. While her family lapsed into conversation about the agenda for the day, Kelcie ate in silence.

"You know, my birthday is next week." Kelcie said, when there was a break in the talking.

"Ah, yes," Rishard smiled. "We've got the most wonderful present for you. I guess I'll go ahead and tell you about it now."

Rebekka had a smug look on her face, so Kelcie knew it couldn't be good whatever it was.

"You will be able to serve Emperor Palpatine on Coruscant in the Imperial Palace." Rishard smiled.

Kelcie, who had been taking a sip of tea, choked. "Doing what!" she asked in disbelief.

"Oh, you know, his concubine, pleasure slave, any way he needs you to serve his needs." Rebekka replied with a triumphant look. "I'm sure he won't mind that your . . . Ugly."

Kelcie quickly stood up, her temper flaring.

"I won't go!" she told Rishard defiantly.

"Oh yes, you will." Rishard retorted.

"No, I won't!" Kelcie yelled before storming back up to her chambers.

She burst into her room and threw open the doors that led to her balcony. She ran onto it and stopped at the edge. The wind tossed her hair across her face and whipped her dress about. She wouldn't go to the Emperor! She couldn't! Amiheir was her home!  
Rishard ruled the planet with an iron fist. He supported the tyranny of the evil Emperor Palpatine. Even though Amiheir was a small planet on the outer rim, it provided the galaxy with much of its food. Rishard also had close ties with the Emperor, and often went on trips to Coruscant. Amiheir was mostly mountains and wilderness, and no one knew it better than Kelcie. She'd grown up exploring the treacherous land. Perhaps she could hide out in the mountains until this whole thing blew over. It was an idea, a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Existence**

* * *

_Chapter 2:_

_Existence_

_Miss VanDaufer_

* * *

**AN: I'm a horrific procrastinator. Forgive me R & R guys!**

Kelcie ventured back to her room and exchanged her gown for a pair of hunter green riding pants and a white tunic with hunter green trim. She put her hair in its regular restrictive braid, She slipped on her tall, black, riding boots and carefully snuck out of the Castle, wary of her father and sisters. Once outside Kelcie broke into a job and headed for the Royal Stable. Other than its crops, Amiheir was known for its well bred horses. The Castle was settled on the top of one of the highest peaks on Amiheir, overlooking it's capitol city of Zanoras. The Royal Stable consisted of three huge barns in a "U" shape with an indoor arena in the middle Two outdoor arenas flanked them and a round pen was just beyond the barns and arena. Miles and miles of green pastures wound their way down the mountain. Other than the perilous wilderness of Amiheir, the Stable was Kelcie's favorite place to be.

Kelcie entered the middle barn and grabbed her grooming brushes, then she headed for her horse, Mokachee's stall. The handsome, blood bay, stallion stuck his head over the door when he heard Kelcie whistle.

"Hey, handsome." Kelcie greeted, rubbing Mokachee's neck.

Mokachee nickered in response. Mokachee was a purebred Amiherian Mountain Trotter, a breed of horse that had originated in Amiher's often treacherous mountains. Mountains Trotters were known as having a reasonable temperment and once they bonded with their owners, the two were inseparable. Mokachee would usually behave when another person rode him, but she went best for Kelcie. Mokachee was a rich dark red, the color of blood, with four black socks coming up his legs. He had a long wavy black mane and a black, equally wavy tail that dragged the ground, as well as a little bit of black near her nostrils. The only white on him was a star in the shape of a crescent moon of his forehead. Mokachee's body was short and stocky, her legs short and muscular, and his coat gleamed with dapples in the sunlight. He had sensitive skin and a keen mind. His tail was fairly high set and his neck was thick and had a bit of an arch to it. His face was clean cut and equisitely shaped. He had a kind eye and a wise look about him. Kelcie slipped Mokachee's leather halter over her stallion's head and led him down the barn isle. As she walked past the stable office, a familiar voice stopped her.  
"Where are you taking that horse?" Rabiah Seminole, the head stable manager, called from inside the office.

Kelcie smiled. Rabiah was also her godmother. "I'm just going to brush him up and take him out for a little hack."

Rabiah gave her a knowing look. Her godmother always seemed to know when something was wrong. "I'll talk with you when you get back then."

"Yes m'am." Kelcie replied, quietly. She didn't feel ready to discuss what was bothering her with Rabiah just yet.

Rabiah made a shooing motion with her hands. "Go on, go have some fun while you can. Mokachee's been dying to get out and stretch his legs all day."

Kelcie smiled, and fondly scratched Mokachee as she led him out of the barn. They walked past the riding arenas where expensive horses were being schooled, and the pastures full of equally pampered horses. Once they got off the Castle grounds and into the woods, Kelcie tied Mokachee to a tree and began to brush his silky coat clean. As she brushed, Kelcie took a deep breath of fresh air. Kelcie had owned Mokachee for three years now. Rishard had gotten the stallion as a two year old from an off planet horse dealer. The stallion had been hard to control and unpredictable at best, it was obvious someone had mistreated him. Rishard had wanted him for his superb blood lines, but Kelcie had admired Mokachee's free and courageous spirit. _We're a lot alike I guess._ Kelcie mused, flicking a piece of dirt off Mokachee's neck. After Mokachee had thrown one of Rishard's top riders and almost killed him, her father had claimed Mokachee was a "rouge" horse. Nevertheless Rabiah and Kelcie had know better. There were no "rouge" horses. Horses were herd animals, and liked to be in groups, whether it be with other horses or humans. With Rabiah's help, Kelcie had trained Mokachee with old Jedi horse training techniques. They had worked, and Mokachee had gone from and angry, almost violent horse to a confidant, trusting, brave and gentle creature. Mokachee was Kelcie's in body, mind and spirit.

Kelcie picked up a brush and began brushing The gelding exhaled loudly and shut her eyes. Being brushed was one of Mokachee's favorite activities. Once Mokachee was clean, Kelcie checked his feet, then made a bit less bridle out of Mokachee's halter and lead. Grabbing her gelding's mane, Kelcie swung up onto Mokachee's back . Gentle hands guided Mokachee's mouth as Kelcie and her mare made their way down the mountain and into the capitol city of Zanoras.

Zanoras was almost as old as the Castle itself. Vendors walked through the streets, crying out their wears. People and horses bustled through the streets, and Kelcie loved the crazy busyness of it all. The young Princess spent a lot of her time in Zanoras, preferring the common people over the stuck up nobility. To the people of Zanoras, the Princess on her elegant horse was a common sight. Kelcie threaded her way through the crowd to a dark, dank tavern. The loud music and laughter could be heard outside the tavern doors, but it didn't scare Kelcie off. She'd been visiting taverns since she was thirteen. For one thing, it infuriated her father, and she was also an excellent sabacc player. The card game was as addictive as the Amiheirian ale served in the taverns. Opening the door, Kelcie spotted a few two of her village friends in the hazy one room building. She eagerly joined them in their corner booth. Ashleigh and Geoffrey Holricks were brother and sister, and two of Kelcie's closet friends. Ashleigh and Kelcie were the same age, although Ashleigh was a few weeks younger, and Geoffrey was two years older at eighteen.

"Hey, Kelcie." Ashleigh greeted.

"Why the glum face?" Geoffrey questioned.

Kelcie bit her lower lip, and bad habit she had when she was worried or upset. She debated telling her friends what had happened, for a moment, then sighed.

"For my sixteenth birthday, my father has decided to give me to Emperor Plapatine." she answered, bitterly.

"What?!" Geoffrey exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down!" Ashleigh hissed.

Geoffrey glared some at his sister, but lowered his voice. "You can't go to Palpatine, Kelcie."

"I know, I mean . . . what should I do?" Kelcie whispered. "I can hide out in the wilderness, but how long will that last?"

Geoffrey looked from Kelcie to Ashleigh for a moment, then took a deep breath. "Kelcie, you know how I was thinking about joining the Rebellion?"

"Yeah." Kelcie replied, still unsure of what this had to do with her and Palpatine.

"I know you're not eighteen yet, but maybe Rabiah could get you some fake papers or something. How would you feel about joining to Rebellion with me?"

Kelcie just stared for a moment. The thought of joining the Rebellion against the Empire had crossed her mind. She certainly had no love for them Empire, but she'd never had the guts to go behind Rishard's back and join the Alliance. Now . . . Now it might be here only chance of avoiding Palpatine.

"If we could arrange it." Kelcie murmured. "That just might work Geoffrey."

"And once I turn old enough, I'll join the two of you." Ashleigh smiled.

Kelcie smiled as well. "Yeah, the three of us wrecking havoc against the Empire. I'll talk to Rabiah about your idea, Geoffrey. It just might work."

"I hope so." Geoffrey said sincerely. "Just the thought of you having to go to Palpatine . . ."

Kelcie felt herself shudder. "I hope that doesn't happen." She glanced at the chronometer on the wall. "I should get back. Rabiah's probably waiting for me."

"All right, don't stress about this whole Palpatine thing, okay Kelcie?" Geoffrey responded, giving her a hug.

"We'll figure it out." Ashleigh promised her, also giving her friend a hug.

"Thanks guys." Kelcie said. "I appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it." Geoffrey assured her. "What are friends for?"

Kelcie beamed as she walked out of the tavern. Maybe there was hope for her after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Existence**

* * *

_Chapter 3:_

_Existence_

_Miss VanDaufer_

* * *

**AN: I'm feeling nice. Here's another. :)**

Once back at the stable, Kelcie cooled Mokachee down and put him out in one of the lush green pastures. Kelcie watched her stallion gallop off and sighed. If only there was an easy answer to escaping her fate. The Rebellion could be the way . . . But even that wasn't easy.

"Let's take a walk." Rabiah's familiar voice interrupted her musings.

Kelcie turned, and Rabiah immediately saw the conflict in her eyes. Finally, the young woman nodded and started walking off towards the woods.

Rabiah allowed the silence to stretch for a moment until finally breaking it. "What's wrong?"

Kelcie sighed, and stared off into the distance. "My father . . . He's . . . he's going to give me to Palpatine on my birthday."

Rabiah stared in shock for a moment. Rabiah had been a Jedi of the Old Order, and after the fall of the Old Republic had been sent to Amiheir too keep watch over Kelcie, a distant relative of the great Obi Wan Kenobi. Kelcie was highly force sensitive, although she didn't realize it. Rishard couldn't know about Kelcie's force sensitivity . . . _But Palpatine might. Or rather, he will once Kelcie is given to him_. Rabiah knew she couldn't let that happen. The result could be disastrous.

"You're not going to Palpatine, Kelcie. I promise." Rabiah assured her, hating the terrified look on Kelcie's face.

"Geoffrey . . . He's joining the Rebellion. And, well, he thought maybe I could join with him." Kelcie offered.

Rabiah slowly nodded. "Let me think about it, Kelcie. That's a good idea, but I want to weigh all of our options."

"I wouldn't mind joining the Rebellion." Kelcie mused, almost as if she were speaking to herself. "I hate the Empire, and I've always been interested in spy work."

Rabiah put a hand on Kelcie's shoulder. "If that's what you want to do . . . I won't stop you."

Kelcie finally turned and looked at her. "I . . . I don't know yet. But . . . It sounds better and better all the time."

Rabiah bit her lip. One side of her wanted to tell Kelcie to go for it, and the other wanted to make the young woman stay on the planet. She wanted to shake Kelcie and tell her it was too dangerous, but Rabiah knew that would do no good. Like her mother Kelcie was clever, crafty and had a love for adventure. Perhaps the Rebellion would be good for her. If she wasn't so old, Rabiah might have joined herself.

"Do what you think is right, Kelcie." Rabiah told her, before quietly slipping away.

Kelcie stayed outside for the longest time. The Rebellion sounded exciting, dangerous. If Rabiah could get her the fake papers, it shouldn't be too hard to get in. She knew the Alliance was practically begging for man power. She'd always wanted to be a spy, this could be her chance. Rishard would kill her if her ever found out. It's worth the chance, she reminded herself. Besides, it's that or Palpatine.  
Slowly walking back to the Castle Kelcie once again turned over her options her mind. Maybe if she slept on it, that would help.

* * *

Dinner that night was worse than usual, and Kelcie contemplated taking it up to her room halfway through the zueleg pie. Rebekka was more spiteful than usual and Mariel kept apologizing for everything. Rishard seemed to mostly brood for the first part of the meal.

"Kelcie?" he finally, said, looking up from his slice of pie.

"Yes, sir?" Kelcie replied, not taking her eyes off her food.

"Look at me!" Rishard barked.

Kelcie bit her tongue and raised her head, meeting Rishard's dull green eyes with her dark blue ones. "Yes _sir_." she repeated.

"You're leaving for Coruscant in three days." Rishard said simply, and retuned to his food.

"_What?!_" Kelcie yelled. "My birthday isn't for another week!"

Rishard turned his icy gaze on her again. "The Emperor wanted you there sooner. Who was I to argue with him."

"I told you I'm not going!" Kelcie retorted, shaking with anger.

"Oh yes, you are!" Rishard said, with undisguised fury. "It's not like there's anywhere you can go."

Kelcie stabbed her pie angrily with her fork. She was tempted to argue with Rishard, but one word could ruin her plans. If her father heard of her idea of joining the Rebellion . . . Well, it wouldn't be pretty.

"Good, no arguments." Rishard responded with pleasure. "Maybe you're finally starting to learn your lesson."

"Daddy, when Kelcie's gone, can I have her room?" Rebekka pleaded.

Tears pricked Kelcie's eyes. She should have known she wouldn't be missed. Her family had never missed her before. Most of the time they forgot she existed.

"I don't care. I have a headache." Rishard grumbled, reaching for more ale.

Kelcie didn't eat much more of her dinner. She mostly pushed her food around her plate. Once the main course was done, she excused herself and practically ran back up the stairs to her room. Three days was hardly enough time to make the most important decision of her life.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, Kelcie knew what she had to do. There was no time to waste. She had three days until she was shipped off to Coruscant . . . And the Emperor. She shuddered at the thought. It was still early, the sun having not risen over the misty mountains. Slipping on her normal attire of riding pants, tall boots and a tunic she crept out of the dark and silent Castle. A damp mist covered the Castle grounds and Kelcie looked off in the direction of Rabiah's small cabin right behind the stables. The windows were still dark and there was no smoke coming from the chimney. Her godmother must not be up yet. _I'll go visit Mokachee_. she decided, and headed for the pastures.

Mokachee was grazing on a high hill, underneath a grove of trees. The early morning mist gave the stallion and almost mystical appearance. Hearing Kelcie's whistle, Mokachee's head shot up and he let out a low nicker. Arching his neck and raising his tail, Mokachee broke into a trot and swiftly descended down the hill to his mistress. Kelcie had to smile as she watched her horse. Mokachee was breath taking, seeming to almost float over the ground as he moved. Mokachee stopped, just in front of Kelcie, and stood perfectly erect.

"Show off." Kelcie murmured, affectionately rubbing her horses neck. A few tears pricked her eyes, but she blinked them away. "I'm going to miss you, but Rabiah will take good care of you."

Ever sensitive to Kelcie's emotions, Mokachee lowered his head and nudged Kelcie's hand. He seemed to be asking, "What's wrong?" Kelcie hugged her horse, burying her face in the ever familiar silky black mane.

"I'll be back." she promised softly. "And I won't forget you."

Mokachee let out a little horse sigh, and Kelcie pulled away from her. "You'd better behave for Rabiah." Kelcie told her, trying to make the sternness mask her tears. "Speaking of which, I should go see if she's up."

As if sensing this might be their last time together, Mokachee followed Kelcie to the gate, her nose occasionally bumping Kelcie's shoulder in a companionable way. Once she reached the gate, Kelcie took a deep breath and pressed a kiss to Mokachee's velvety muzzle.

"Goodbye, boy." she whispered, the squared her shoulders and walked swiftly to Rabiah's cottage before she lost her nerve.

* * *

Kelcie knocked three times before Rabiah answered her door.

"Kelcie?" Rabiah asked, surprised to see her there at such an early hour. "Why are you up at this hour?"

"I . . . Made my decision." Kelcie whispered, looking down at her boots.

"You're going to join the Rebellion?" Rabiah guessed.

"It's either that or go to Coruscant in three days." Kelcie informed her.

Rabiah felt a moment of indecision, then ushered Kelcie inside her small one room cabin. "You'll need papers . . ." she said, rummaging through her unorganized desk.

Kelcie settled on the well worn couch and glanced around the little cabin. It was simple, like Rabiah. A few holovids showing Rabiah on different horses were set up around the room, as well as a small stove in one corner and bed in the other. Rabiah's desk and couch sat in the center of the room, and Kelcie knew it was were Rabiah spent most of her time.

"Biah," Kelcie interrupted her godmother's searching. "How the heck are we going to make me look eighteen."

Rabiah stopped her hunt and turned to Kelcie. "Well . . . I'm hoping if you have the papers they won't ask. The false identification should do it. And it's not like you're widely known throughout the galaxy. Geoffrey should also be able to vouch for you."

"How long will it take you to make the false identifications?" Kelcie questioned.

"I should have them done by the end of today." Rabiah answered. "If we could get you out of here tomorrow that would be perfect."  
"Why don't I got talk to Geoffrey then and see what I can arrange?" Kelcie suggested. "You don't need my finger print or anything just yet, right?"

Rabiah shook her head. "No, I won't need any of that till later on. You go ahead and talk with Geoffrey. Take, Gitchie, if Rishard sees Mokachee he'll assume you're still here."

Kelcie nodded and stood. Gitchie was Rabiah's handsome light gray stallion. Kelcie had ridden him a few times, but the horse was a perfect gentleman and amazingly fast.

"I won't be long." she promised Rabiah, then gave her godmother a quick hug before jogging out of the cabin and to the stable to get Gitchie ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**Existence **

* * *

_Chapter 4:_

_Existence  
MissVanDaufer_

* * *

_ What in the blazes am I doing?_ Kelcie absently wondered as she slid off Gitchie's back in front of Holricks small brick hut. Like most things on Amiheir, the little house had been built to withstand the test of time. After giving Gitchie a quick scratch for such a good ride, Kelcie took a deep breath and walked up to the door. Father would kill me if he knew what I was doing. She mused. Although I might die anyway if I go to Palpatine. Glancing around to make sure she wasn't being watched, as was her habit, Kelcie raised her fist and knocked once on the door.

"Princess!" Mrs. Holricks exclaimed when she opened the door and saw Kelcie. "What brings you here?"

Kelcie smiled some. She had always liked Ashleigh and Geoffrey's mother. The older woman had been somewhat like the mother Kelcie had never had.

"Is Geoffrey here?" Kelcie questioned.

"Oh, he's out back chopping some wood. Come inside and have a seat while I go get him." Mrs. Holricks encouraged.

"Thank you," Kelcie said quietly, before walking through the door.

The Holricks house was typical Amiheirian dwelling. The building was made of common stone and there were three bedrooms and a small kitchen/living area. Mrs. Holricks led Kelcie to the living area and Kelcie took a seat on a small younga hair couch.

"May I get you anything to drink, Princess?" Mrs. Holricks offered.

"No, thank you. And please, call me Kelcie." Kelcie replied.

Mrs. Holricks smiled. "Very well. I'll go get Geoffrey."

Kelcie nodded and let her gaze travel around the room. True, it didn't have all the finery and technology the Castle did, but there was something . . . Inviting about it. The Holricks house made a person feel at home. Instead of portraits of stuffy old kings, holos of the Holricks family covered the room. They depicted the whole family. Ashleigh, Geoffrey, their parents and grandparents, uncle and aunts, and cousins. She wondered what it was like to have such a home to live in.

"Hey, Kelcie!" Geoffrey exclaimed, interrupting her musings as he came into living area. Kelcie averted his gaze as he pulls his tunic on.

"Hi," she replied.

"What bring you here?" Geoffrey questioned, sitting down next to her on the couch.

She was silent for a moment, staring out the window as if it would hold all the answers to her problems.

"I . . . Want to take you up on your offer." Kelcie finally said.

Geoffrey's eyes lit up. "You want to join the Rebellion with me?" he practically yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" she hissed. "Yes, I want to go with you. But no one can know. I mean, no one. That includes Ashleigh and the rest of your family. We'll have to leave in secret."

Geoffrey looked momentarily puzzled then he nodded slowly. "Your father would kill you if he found out."

"It would be the most disloyal move I've ever made . . . But also the best payback.:" she said, bitterly.

"You'd join as a pilot?" he prodded.

She gave him a mischievous grin. "Now, Geoff, if I'm going to all this trouble to join the Rebellion, why the kriff would I join as a lowly pilot? Nope, I'm going all out. Rabiah's getting me a fake ID and I'm going to be a spy."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were suicidal." Geoff muttered.

"Who says I'm not?" Kelcie teased.

Geoffrey laughed softly. "When do we leave?"

Kelcie bit her lower lip. "That's yet to be determined. Rabiah said she'd have the ID done by the evening. The sooner the better. Father is planning to ship me off to Coruscant in three days."

"We don't have much time." Geoff remarked.

Kelcie shrugged. She didn't want to think about what would happen if they didn't manage to escape in time.

"I'll stop by the Castle tomorrow morning and we can plan more with Rabiah." he offered.

She studied him for a moment. Classic Amiheirian good looks, in a rough and rugged kind of way. His shoulder length dark brown hair was tied back in a short pony tail and those dark green eyes seemed to be the same color as the feriasses tress that filled the forests.

"You know what your getting into, right?" she pried.

"I don't mind." he promised.

She smiled a little. "Thanks Geoffrey, you're a good friend."

He returned her smile. "It's my pleasure."

Kelcie stood. "I should get going. Rabiah might start to get worried."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Tomorrow morning." she repeated, before quietly leaving the diminutive hut.

* * *

True to his word, Geoffrey was waiting for Kelcie outside the castle walls the next morning. Rabiah had woken Kelcie before the sun rose and taken her down to her cottage. There Rabiah gave Kelcie her finished false documents.

Kelcie stared at the holofilm listing her changed birth certificate. "You're sure no one will recognize me?" she prodded.

"I can't be sure of anything, Kelcie." Rabiah reminded her. "You're name isn't that well known, perhaps more so in Imperial circles, but I don't think we'll need to change it."

Kelcie's eyes continued to scan the document. "Is Geoffrey here?"

"He's waiting outside." Rabiah informed her. "However, I'd rather discuss our . . . Plans outside the castle walls."

Kelcie nodded, Rishard did seem to have eyes and ears everywhere. The sky was dark and it looked like a storm was threatening as Rabiah and Kelcie walked out of the cottage and across the grounds to meet Geoffrey. Kelcie tugged her forest green cloak tighter around her as a bitter wind whipped by. Things seemed to be moving entirely too fast.

Some of the anxiety ebbed when she saw Geoffrey waiting for them outside the castle's formidable walls. They hugged briefly, but he pulled away and seemed to search her face.

"How are you?" he questioned, concerned.

She shrugged, refusing to meet his gaze. "Fine."

Geoffrey didn't look convinced, but Rabiah spoke up before he could argue.

"You'll leave tomorrow." she explained. "I've arranged passage off planet on a freighter going to Dantooine. Once you reach Dantooine you'll need to search for the Rebel Base hidden there."

Kelcie nodded calmly, but her mind was racing. Tomorrow morning Amiheir would be nothing more than a memory. She would start a new life . . . . With Geoffrey.

"Where am I going to meet Kelcie?" Geoffrey prodded, seeming unfazed by the suddenness of it all.

"I'll sneak her out just before sunrise." Rabiah answered. "Then you two can ride double on one of the horses down to the docking bays. Tie the horse to a hitching post and I'll retrieve it later."

The wind raged harder and a few drops of rain started to fall.

"You should get inside." Geoffrey said, his gaze on Kelcie.

She nodded once again, words seeming to have escaped her. He hugged her once more, longer this time.

"It'll work out, Kels." he promised. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning." she repeated before she and Rabiah slipped back inside the castle walls.

* * *

Kelcie had barely slept a wink that night when Rabiah woke her the next morning. For a moment she just sat up and blinked, trying to figure out how in the worlds Rabiah had gotten into her room. Then all of it came back to her, like a wind rushing through a canyon. Kelcie sprang out of bed. She'd slept in her clothes the night before, so all she had to do was brush her hair, slip on her boots, grab her cloak and grab her saddle bag that contained the few things she would take with her. The two women, one young and one old, crept down the stone stairs and out into the courtyard.

Nevertheless they did not go unnoticed. Rebekka had risen earlier than usual and caught sight of her sister and sneaking down the stairs with old Rabiah. Someone needed to inform their father and she was just the girl to do it.  
Rabiah had arranged for Kelcie and Geoffrey to have a pretty dapple grey mare named Storm Chaser, or just Storm for short. Kelcie was grateful for the mare, knowing the horse was swift on her feet. Geoffrey was standing underneath a tall tree and waiting when Kelcie and Rabiah arrived with the horse. A steady rain was falling and Kelcie knew the sun would not be seen today. How appropriate. She mused. Geoffrey smiled when he saw her yawn.

"Tired?" he teased.

"I didn't sleep well." she admitted.

"That makes two of us." he told her as he swung onto Storm's back.

Kelcie mounted behind him and somehow her arms found their way around his waist. Rabiah attached Geoffrey's saddle bag to the saddle and paused, looking up at Kelcie. A million emotions played across her face; pain, regret, admiration, respect, loss . . .  
But finally she just held Kelcie's gaze and she simply said, "You're going to do great things little one."

Kelcie bit her lip as tears threatened to fall. Rabiah turned her gaze to Geoffrey and gave him a short nod. He returned the gesture and urged Storm into a gallop. Kelcie clung to him as the horse took her away from everything she'd ever known. How many times had she galloped through this same forest on Mokachee? Even though the castle had seemed cold and foreboding at times, it was still home.  
Geoffrey slowed down to a canter when they reached Zanoras and Kelcie let her gaze wander over the familiar buildings and faces. Would she ever see any of them again? Geoffrey sensed her tenseness and took one hand off the reins to rest on her thigh. He gave is a quick squeeze.

"We'll come back some day," he assured. "When this is all over."

"I hope so." she whispered.

They rode the rest of the way in silence. When they reached the old docking bays, Geoffrey helped Kelcie down and she took the saddle bags. He was tying Storm to a hitching a post when she heard the shouts. Kelcie whirled around to face her worst nightmare. Her father's soldiers were armed and running towards them. Five against two.

"Geoffrey, they've found us!" she exclaimed.

He hastily finished tying the knot then grabbed her by the arm. They ran as hard and fast as they could, weaving in and out of the crowds of passengers, traders, and probably a few smugglers too.

"Which freighter are we on?" Kelcie asked, eyes darting around the crowded docking bay, searching for signs of soldiers.

"The Lucky Maiden. Should be docking bay thirty two. This way!" he replied, before taking off again.

"Geoffrey, wait!" Kelcie cried before following him. The mass of bodies pressed around her and she began to feel closed in. Where was Geoffrey? Her eyes frantically darted around. He'd just been right in front of he. Desperation set in as Kelcie heard the shouts of soldiers. She wouldn't escape, she'd be sent to Coruscant to do the Emperor's bidding. This couldn't be happening-

"Kelcie!" Geoffrey appeared among the crowd and pushed trough the bodies to get her. "There you are!"

"Hold onto me!" he instructed and she grabbed into the back of his shirt. "I found the freighter," he continued, "and it's not far."

He took off again, but this time Kelcie held tight to the back of his shirt. The Lucky Maiden came into view and a freighter had never been such a welcome sight. Geoffrey handed over their tickets and waited impatiently for them to be checked, his grip still tight on Kelcie's arm. He practically dragged her into the freighter and found them a seat in a lowly lit, mostly vacant corner. That was when he noticed her shaking.

"It's all right, Kels." he soothed. "We're safe. We made it. I don't think they saw us board."

Kelcie hugged him. He was always there, always strong for her. "Thank you," she whispered, pressing her face against his chest. "Thank you for everything."

Geoffrey's arms went around her waist and he kissed her hair. "You're so welcome, Kelcie." he replied, softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Existence **

* * *

_Chapter 5:_

_Existence_

_Miss VanDaufer_

* * *

**AN: Fairly short, but I will be trying to update more frequently. Revamped this story some so go back and read previous chapters. ;) Also, I will be out of town starting Saturday and ending next Sunday, and will not have internet access. I hope to get a lot of writing done and have a lot of typing to come home to. Lol. Remember, reviewslove.**

Rebekka could not recall seeing her father this furious. Kelcie had gotten away and someone would have to pay. Rishard paced angrily back and forth across the throne room. He reminded Rebekka of a caged wampa.

"I'm ruined!" he shouted. "How am I going to pay off my debt now?!"

"Perhaps you should sit down and talk with him." Mariel suggested quietly from beside Rebekka.

Rebekka snorted. "Oh _please_. There is no 'sitting down and talking things out' with the Emperor."

Mariel looked heartbroken at her sisters harsh words and Rebekka rolled her eyes, disgusted with her sister's weak nature.

"Will you two stop bickering!" Rishard snapped. "I can't think!"

"Why not just pay him what he thinks Kelcie is worth." Rebekka stated, as if it were perfectly obvious.

"He specifically wanted _Kelcie_." Rishard retorted.

"Why in the worlds would he want _her_?" Rebekka grumbled.

"How should I know?" Rishard growled. "That girl has been a thorn in my side ever since she was born."

"Tell the Emperor there were complications. Try to buy us at least a week." Rebekka told him dismissively.

"That might work." Rishard agreed with some consideration. "Yes . . . . Yes, that just might work."

Rebekka smiled smugly and waltzed out of the throne room. Kelcie was gone, that was all that mattered. And she wasn't coming back. _Wine_, Rebekka thought,_ yes, I need some wine to celebrate this wonderful occasion. The brat is finally gone. _

* * *

Kelcie awoke to warm arms around her and the feel of a rough tunic against her cheek.

"Geoffrey?" she murmured, slowly blinking her eyes open.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he greeted softly. "We're almost to Dantooine."

Kelcie sighed. She was free, on her way to joining the Rebellion . . . With Geoffrey.

"Thank you." she whispered, easing away from him.

"Kelcie, it's my pleasure." he smiled, catching her hand and causing her to blush.

"How long have I been asleep?" she prodded, covering a slight yawn and running a hand through her tousled hair. Her braid was mostly intact, although a few wisps of dirty blond hair had escaped.

"A few hours." he answered, shifting some on his seat.

Kelcie nodded and glanced around the freighter. It was mostly full of peasants from Amiheir and the occasional alien. Kelcie messed with her nails some, starting to feel restless. Patience was not one of her strong points.

"Kelcie, are you sure you want to do this?" Geoffrey suddenly asked.

"Do what?" she replied, slightly confused by his question. "Join the Rebellion?"

His eyes darted around, making sure no one was listening to them. "Joining the Rebellion as a spy."

"Of course I'm sure." she answered, staring at him like he was crazy.

"Why not be a pilot or something?" he suggested.

"Geoffrey, you know flying is not one of my favorite things." Kelcie reminded him.  
"But a spy is so . . . Dangerous." he sighed.

"Oh, and a pilot's not?" she retorted, stubbornly. "I like danger. You don't think I'll be good at it?"

"No, I think you'll be good at it, but . . . There's always that risk . . ." Geoffrey let the sentence hang and meet her gaze, worry showing clearly in his eyes.

"There's risk for pilot's too." she argued, arms crossed.

"It won't be easy-" he began.

"You don't think I don't know that?" she cut him off angrily. "It's what I want to do. I'm sick and tired of people telling me what I can and can't do!"

"All right!" he said, holding up his hands as if warding off an attack. "Keep it down."

She glared and put her back to him. Part of getting away from home was getting to make her own decisions. She heard Geoffrey sigh and readjust in his seat. Kelcie eyed the plain grey walls of the freighter, slowly regretting her hasty words as she cooled down. Maybe . . . Maybe Geoffrey had just been concerned for her welfare. Perhaps . . . She shouldn't have yelled at him.

"Hey, Geoff?" she said softly after a few moments.

"Yeah." he answered, a bit gruffly.

"Sorry." she whispered, turning around to face him.

"I just don't want you getting hurt." he explained, taking her hand.

She shrugged. "I know."

"If that's what you really want to do, that's fine." he assured her.

"It's what I really want to do." Kelcie replied, voice full of certainty.

Geoffrey gave her a smile and kept hold of her hand. They rode in silence the rest of the way to Dantooine. As their stop was announced, Geoffrey put a hand on Kelcie's arm and led her off the freighter. Kelcie's first impression of Dantooine was an Amiheir without mountains. The land was lush and green, a nice break from the blackness of space.  
Geoffrey got their bags and Kelcie took in the spaceport. While Dantooine was a relatively remote planet, it wasn't necessarily as remote as Amiheir, which was located farther out on the Outer Rim, close to the planet of Bakura. For a moment, Kelcie felt a wave of homesickness wash over her, but she quickly squared her shoulders and shrugged it off. She was sixteen after all, old enough to take care of herself.

Kelcie jumped as two storm troopers walked past her. She quickly averted her gaze, hoping they wouldn't recognize her. _Force, I hope they're not looking for me,_ she thought, starting to panic. As another trooper drew near, Geoffrey appeared around a corner. Kelcie quickly weaved her way through the crowd and over to him.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, seeing that she was startled.

"Storm troopers." Kelcie quickly replied.

Geoffrey frowned. "They didn't recognize you, did they?"

"I don't think so." she answered, brushing back a loose strand of hair.

He nodded. "Come on, I think I know someone that can help us. But first, we need to find some place to stay."

Kelcie hefted her bag and followed Geoffrey out of the space port and into a brand new life.


End file.
